Drop dead gorgeous
by Bluejay139
Summary: Nami is one of the kids at the bottom of the food chain; doesn't think that she is gorgeous. She always would try to be someone she is not to fit in with the in-crowd and because of that, she always argues with her mother over stupid stuff; because her attitude she had to moves from Japan to America. After four years of being in America, she still isn't where she wants to be.
1. Chapter 1

Drop dead gorgeous (Boyfriend)

Summary: Nami is one of the kids at the bottom of the food chain; doesn't think that she is gorgeous. She always would try to be someone that she is not to fit in with the in-crowd and because of that, she always argues with her mother over stupid stuff; Because of her attitude, she had to move from Japan to America.

After four years of being in America, she still isn't where she wants to be.

Dear readers,

I thank you for reading my other story 'Nothing' and I am presenting another one to you all. This is the story that I said I was going to mix together. I am so happy to be able to make another story that you all may like.

Remember, I am not like others who force people to review, I am far from it. I want readers to be able to read and enjoy reading it. I don't care about the number on the side of the story that seems to go up; I just want you all to enjoy a good story once in a while. But if you do review, I appreciate it; and as long as you all are happy with the story, that's good with me.

I will be updating this story every Saturday, so be ready for every chapter every Saturday, okay?

Because I am beginning this story I will not be updating my other story,' Nothing', today but tomorrow, I promise I will update it.

POWER TO THA PEPO,

-Bluejay139

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, but I do own the plot of this story.

* * *

Chapter one: The sweet invitation that will lead me to the top! Part 1

Nami POV

The morning is cold and bright, which causes me to groan and sit up from my comfortable pillow with my thick legs are on both sides of me and my hands are in between my legs, I feel like I am sitting like a dog somehow. I gaze at the bright orange curtains that are on the left with not so much enthusiasm and shut them close, causing the room to become dark as the night sky itself.

'Just the way I like it,' I thought to myself, smiling and lying back down on my side.

When I lay back down on my green pillow, someone barges into the room, grabs me by the foot, causing me to yelp in surprise and my orange eyes to open wide, and throws me onto the green carpeted floor. This causing me to grunt and sit up, looking at the person who did this with a glare on my face.

"Time to wake up Nami," Nojiko said, with a grin on her face and walked towards the curtains, opening them wide, causing the room to become bright again. I groaned and crawled back onto my bed and under the covers. "Come on Nami, you only have one more year in high school here in America, then after that, you can do whatever you want with your life. Just get up!" she said, pulling the warm covers off of me, causing me to groan, and curling up into a ball.

The reason why we came here to America was because of my bad behavior, I argued with my mom over popularity and how I am changing. I was upset that I wasn't popular in my other school; I was angry that I couldn't be like the other girls in school. I did not feel that I was even gorgeous because those girls would always say I am ugly. I know it is childish to actually listen to them, but….. I couldn't take it! It was driving me insane. So I changed and became like them. I started to become popular, but then I had that argument with my mother and had to move to America; Here in America is even worse!

"Bye-bye," she said, finally leaving my room. She must feel so proud of herself now.

Nojiko is my sister; she has short light-purple hair and dark brown eyes. She has a nice tanned skin and she is not my real sister, believe it or not Nojiko and I were adopted by Bellemere, my not-real mother.

Bellemere has red-purple hair that is similar to a Mohawk and nice creamy skin. She always is seen with a cigarette and tougher than gorilla. We tried to stop her from her bad habit once, but didn't succeed in doing that.

Our not-real-father's name is Genzo; he is a good father figure being as though he is not really our father. He has short-black hair and has scars all over from a fight he had with this guy named Arlong. They were fighting because Arlong tried to make me 'his' and Genzo didn't like the sound of it. I remember he would always do un-speakable thing to me, every time I was alone with him. Just thinking about it makes me shiver.

I mumble a few curses under my breath, voice all scratchy and dry; because of that I swallow down saliva down my throat. I get up from my tangerine bed, moaning, and walked straight into the bathroom that is in my room. I look at myself in the mirror tracing my face with my orange eyes, and saw that my curly long-red hair was sticking up in different directions and I don't really care about that right now, because I am going to take a shower and wash my hair anyway. I turn around, facing the large bath-tub and turn the warm water on. Then, I pull the nob on top of the faucet and the shower automatically comes on. I take my long curly-red hair from its pony-tail position and strip my clothes off; as I walk into the shower; I moan as the warm water dances through my long-red locks. After that, I take the tangerine shampoo; rub it through my hair, sighing with a smile in my face.

'This is great,' I thought.

When I am done washing my hair, I wash my body. Then, I get out of the bath and grab an orange towel from the closet right beside the toilet. I wrap the orange towel around me and walk out the bathroom, looking for clothes inside my dresser.

"Where is that shirt?" I mumble to myself; digging through the orange dresser.

When I find the orange polo shirt, I go to my closet to look for some skinny jeans to match with it and when I find it, I walk back into my bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, I will make it up to you though, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drop dead gorgeous**

**_Dear readers,_  
**

**_Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following! I really appreciate it and I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I was super busy and I hope you all would understand.  
_**

**_LUV Y'ALL, MWAH!  
_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One piece, sorry kitties! :}

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The sweet invitation that will lead me to the top! Part 2

**Nami POV**

Once I'm dressed in my clothes for the day, I walk out of the bathroom with my orange-print pajamas in my hand and my orange plushie slippers in the other. Once I'm inside of my room, I throw my orange slippers on the floor, by the side of my bed and walk into the laundry room that is down stairs to throw my pajamas into the basket in the laundry room. Once I am done with that, I walk back into my room to get my orange book bag and walk back down stairs to get some breakfast. While doing that, I walk pass the bathroom and my brother pops out with a towel around his waist. His green eyes are on me, scowl on his face, and water dripping off his chin.

'My friends will totally flip over this, maybe I should take a pictures of this and send it to them,' I thought, taking my green nendriod phone out from my book bag and snapping pictures of him.

"Hey!" He yelled, causing me to giggle.

"What snoozles?" I ask, looking at my phone, to see if I got some good shots and deleting the ones that came out bad.

He calmed down and looked at me with want in his eyes.

"Nami, can you go get my clothes out of my room."

I looked at him with a, 'what do you think my answer will be?' expression and he looked back with a, 'you better do it' expression.

Before I can answer that, I need to explain who my brother is and all that good stuff.

Well...he is the most annoying thing I have ever dealt with, that is one thing I have to say about him. His name is Zoro(A/N: I bet y'all did not expect that huh?). He has light green hair, green eyes, and seems to always wear a scowl on his face. We always seem to get into arguments with each other and I always finish it by saying, 'remember that time when we made a bet and you owe me some money', then he will change the subject, or say how pretty I am. Zoro is one year older than me, and he always throws bitch fits when he doesn't get what he wants.

How good am I?

"Um...hm...let's see, no," I said plainly.

Zoro got mad, and started throwing a bitch fit. I swear, Zoro could be so annoying at times.

"Okay Zoro," I said patting his head. "I will get it for you, where is it?"

His face lit up, forming a smirk to grow on his face.

"Thanks, sis," he said, and hugged me.

"Come on Zoro! Stop you're getting me wet!" I said squirming in his arms.

He let me go with a smirk on his face, and closed the bath room door. Goodness gracious, he so annoying. I looked back down at my body, to see my clothes wet.

'Great, now I have to change, but first, I got to go get his clothes first.'

I walked to the room next to mine, and opened the door. As the door opened, the smell of sweat hit my face. The stench was so bad, I backed up out of the room.

"EWWW!"

I closed the door and yelled,"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I heard foot steps, coming up the stairs and the sound of Nojiko's voice asking if I am okay. I turned to Nojiko that was now behind me and she looked concerned.

"What happened," she said, grabbing my shoulders.

"I went to get Zoro's clothes from his room, but by the time I opened the door, the smell of sweat blew against my face." I said." What does he do in there?"

She looked at me like she is about to laugh and said, "he works out in his room all the time. That's why you haven't seen him outside of the room most of the time."

* * *

**What do y'all think? Do you all just love the pretty cliff hangers that I put at the end? :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drop dead gorgeous**

**_Dear readers, I am sorry that I didn't update in a while...I have been busy with my other stories, and getting ready for school._ HI FIVES FOR PEOPLE GOING TO SCHOOL AND TOTALLY NOT ENJOYING IT! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece, sorry fanfiction, I can't lie to you. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **The sweet invitation that will lead me to the top! part 3

**Nami POV**

She looked at me like she is about to laugh and said, "he works out in his room all the time. That's why you haven't seen him outside of the room most of the time." I gasped in realization, "oh..."

Oh so that's why I don't see him...I sure have not problem with that, I hate him.

"...So I am going to have to run in, and back out?" I asked, pointing to the door. Nojiko looked at me with the 'I don't know' face and I pouted, looking at the door.

I have to get in there without having to smell the funk...but how?

"Nami," I turned my head to my name being called, to see Nojiko looking back at me, smiling. "Maybe we can run in and run back out," she said making the in and out motion with her hands.

"Are you mental? Have you ever went in that room?" I cried, raising my eyebrows and pointing to the door. Nojiko giggled and pushed me to the side. She grabbed the handle and turned the nob.

While she is doing this, I make a surprised look and run into my room down the hall. Every thing seemed slow motion, up until the time Zoro's room door squeaked open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," Nojiko yelled, following after was a slam of the door.

"HAHAHAHA!" I laughed loudly, holding my stomach. I am lying on the cold wood floor, laughing my ass off.

Then, I heard a loud huff, and stomping going down the stairs. I get up, still laughing, but chuckling a little as I walk down stairs to get tissue to cover my nose from the stench.

"Hey Nami, you know I love you right?" my mom said, waving at me with one hand and the pan in the other. She is currently making pancakes and eggs in another pan while Nojiko is making the sausages.

My mom is named Bellemere and she is not really my mom, she is just a foster-mother that took me in. She really loves me though, so I don't think of her as anything but a mother. Our father is a total jack-ass and left us in the streets when Nojiko and I were eight years of age. Nojiko is my fake big sister and she is crazy most of the time but, we have a bond. For some reason, we can somehow connect in some way like when she sings a song, I am thinking of that song already and when I sing a song, she is thinking of it too! Crazy huh?

"What do you want mom?" I asked, grinning from ear-to-ear, walking towards her. Bellemere smiled at me and picked the pan up from the hot stove and cut the stove of. She placed the pan over a plate, and shook the pancakes off of the pan on to the pink plastic-plate. She placed the pan back on to the stove, and looked at me with a smile. "What?" I said, placing my hands on my hips swaying my hips to the left as I did. My mom's smile widend and she walked back to the stove, grabbing the black spatula and flipping the sizzling eggs.

"I want you to talk to your dad today, he really misses you," Bellemere said sliding the eggs off is the pan and onto the green plastic plate.

'_Not him_'

* * *

**Yeah...I know it's short and not worthy to read or review but, I am still working on my other story Nothing. So if ya'll can give me some time to finish Nothing, I will surly update this daily. :)**

** Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! *pouts*

I am so very sorry that I haven't been updating my stories lately. I have been so caught up in school work and homework to try to keep my grades up. And I have been trying so hard to keep my grades up because I am attending a school that will kick me out and send me into another school that I honestly don't like. So please forgive me for my long absence. I hope all of my fans could just wait for me until I get things situated.

love ya'll,

Bluejay

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO**


End file.
